All for One and All for Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome held close the robe of the fire rat...she never knew it would come in handy so much in the future, not that she'd believed she'd have much of a future left after all of her friends had died, leaving her, Shippou and Kilala to fend for themselves in her world...just in time for the start of the Shaman Fight to start.


**All for One and All for Love**

**Summary: Kagome held close the robe of the fire rat...she never knew it would come in handy so much in the future, not that she'd believed she'd have much of a future left after all of her friends had died, leaving her, Shippou and Kilala to fend for themselves in her world...just in time for the start of the Shaman Fight to start.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome turned her attention to the sleeping kit lying beside her. It had been six months since the Feudal War. It had been weird right off the bat. Naraku had been affiliated with a man named Hao at first, or so it seemed...but then...it all ended so quickly.

He had taken everyone as a whole on Naraku's side...but not before Naraku had taken the majority of her friends. In the end...Kagome had been saved...Kilala had been saved and Shippou had been saved...though, had it not been for the man with the fire..._spirit_...she was sure they would have all lost.

She still heard their screams of terror, pain and agony filling each cry. Part of why, she couldn't sleep at night. She could hear them. She could hear Sango crying over Miroku, mere moments before Naraku stole her life. Kagome could recall the very moment in which she'd screamed out her best friends' name. She remembered watching a blur of red flash before her as Inuyasha took a blow intended for her. She closed her eyes and listened to Naraku's cruel and malicious laugh echo in the back of her mind. So many people had died for her sake...Naraku...he had come after them because of that stupid jewel. The Jewel that she'd so foolishly shattered in half. Yes, it was an accident, but she couldn't blame it on inexperience when it had cost her so many lives...so many friends.

Sesshoumaru had been when of the worst ones to watch die...Kagome had just managed to get between an extension of Naraku and her son, and not noticing the entourage of tentacles coming at her from behind, she felt a soft weight against her back and had turned in time to see her teacher, her brother and her idol...fall to his knees. He had become so much to her...he was always so strong, so calm and at ease...she never thought that she'd live to see the day when the mighty Taiyoukai was brought down, and she never expected his killer to be Naraku.

He wasn't done though...no; he wouldn't stop until he'd taken everyone, from her. She hadn't even realized...he'd already taken her family from her...her family in the future...unbeknownst to her, had been brutally murdered in the middle of the night. He had come back and started his war, he had planned to return to the future and take it by reigns of fear...she was prepared to die if it meant stopping him. Just as she had notched an arrow, just as she let her energy flow through the arrow...fire began to dance around them, and he appeared.

Naraku had been so pleased with the arrival; Kagome had assumed he was also an enemy. Then he turned and faced away from her, he turned his attention to Naraku, a large red being appeared and lifted him high into the air. His words, she'd never forget.

_~Foolish demon, I will purify this world of evil, humans will be dealt with in due time...right now though, you are rotting this earth away. I will not let you wipe out the human race and let live only the demons...for then you would take away the Shaman's which exist among this plane. I will destroy you...though, you needn't worry...you will become a part of the Spirit of Fire, be proud that you will help aid the soon to be Shaman King in his creation of a new kingdom.~_

She had never heard such a cry or plea for help, as she did when Naraku was being burnt alive. Her whole body quivered, she was afraid...but why? He was killing her enemy, wasn't he?

His eyes had turned to her. She was so busy watching Naraku; she hadn't realized he was even looking at her. Her son had wandered off behind her; Kilala too had taken to another location. Since when was she left alone?

Kagome closed her eyes as she recalled his words to her. Her hands took hold of the Shikon Jewel dangling around her neck as those soft words rang through her head.

_~Chicchee na; you are no threat...I'll let you live. You can witness my Shaman Kingdom...then I will kill you.~_

"Chicchee na...indeed..." Kagome sighed, snuggling deep into the warm confines of the Robe of the fire rat. "I really am pathetic. Six months later and all I can think of is a man who was clearly too old for me...with fire following his every step. He said he would kill me...but...he's dead by now. Five hundred years and six months later...he's either dead or really ancient and not human."

"Mama?"

Kagome frowned and looked at her son, "Did I wake you?"

"...yeah."

"Sorry Shippou, go back to sleep." Kagome smiled as he nodded and fell back to sleep under the watchful eyes of his mother. _'A Shaman Kingdom...a world without humans...without evil and vice, can such a world exist? Would it be better...? Humans have always been filled with an excessive need for violence...however, they can also be kind and loving...there is no real difference between humans and demons, is there? Shamans...'_

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the howl of the wind as she covered Shippou up a bit more with the Robe.

'_Shamanism is a practice that involves a practitioner reaching altered states of consciousness in order to encounter and interact with the spirit world...a Shaman...is a priest or priestess who uses magic for the purpose of curing the sick, divining the hidden, and controlling events. I'm a Shaman.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one~! I do hope you guys aren't getting angry at all of my first chapters. I just want to get them out there, lol. Please enjoy~!**


End file.
